


Strong Like You

by 9_Tawake_9



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_Tawake_9/pseuds/9_Tawake_9
Summary: Just a short story about Marry and ShionIt may have a few mistakes because I'm not englishAnd I write " Marry " and not " Mary "





	Strong Like You

Marry was wearing a light-pinked dress, running across the room, speaking loudly, almost yelling, her mother smiling while she watched. It was calm today, the birds were flying in the room by the open window and then got out whenever they wanted.

" Mom ! Mom ! Look ! I'm a beautiful princess ! I'm a strong one ! I am as strong as you are mom ! " 

She spoke that with a big smile on her mouth, rosing her arms up. Shion, puzzled, asked 

" Am I strong ? I mean, dear little Marry, you didn't see me fighting or even arguing so how could you know ? " 

Her voice was calm, as she looked at her daugter. Marry stopped in front of her mother, stopped yelling, and spoke as seriously as she could, even if she was a child

" W-well....you know.....you're strong because you're able to take care of me without your lover ! And in each stories you read to me, when there is a child both a dad and mom took care of him, and there isn't any dad here, so you're really someone great ! "

She immeditaly jumped into Shion's arms just before she hugged her. The white-haired woman couldn't say any words before Marry continued

" I love you Mom ! I love you so much ! You know what, I'll protect you against all the bad guys who want to hurt you ! I promise " 

Marry lifted her head and, with her bright smile, she looked at Shion, who was faintly smiling while hugging Marry back, she stroked Marry's hair and said 

" I love you too. And I should be the one who protect you, you're my daughter after all ! But....if it does really count for you then okay. I'll count on you ! " 

And just like that Marry started running again in their house before asking to go out, which Shion refused.  
.  
.  
.  
" Sorry Mom, in the end, I couldn't protect you....neither my friends....sorry...."


End file.
